1. Field
Embodiments relate to a material for an organic electroluminescence device and an organic electroluminescence device using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, organic electroluminescence (EL) displays that are one type of image displays have been actively developed. Unlike a liquid crystal display and the like, the organic EL display is so-called a self-luminescent display which recombines holes and electrons injected from an anode and a cathode in an emission layer to thus emit lights from a light-emitting material including an organic compound of the emission layer, thereby performing display.
An example of an organic electroluminescence device (organic EL device) known in the art is an organic EL device which includes an anode, a hole transport layer disposed on the anode, an emission layer disposed on the hole transport layer, an electron transport layer disposed on the emission layer, and a cathode disposed on the electron transport layer. Holes injected from the anode are injected into the emission layer via the hole transport layer. Meanwhile, electrons are injected from the cathode, and then injected into the emission layer via the electron transport layer. The holes and the electrons injected into the emission layer are recombined to generate excitons within the emission layer. The organic EL device emits light by using lights generated during the transition of the excitons to a ground state. Also, the organic EL device is not limited to the above-described configuration but may be changed in various forms.